Mephadow - Always And Forever
by SkylerTheHedgehog
Summary: When Shadow comes back from checking the mail, he finds an unexpected surprise beside his house. Mephiles. Seeing him hurt severely, he decides to take him in without remembering who he is. What happens during their time together, changes both hedgehogs lives forever.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Normal Point of View

It's been two years since everyone defeated Mephiles. Ever since the heroes had retired from hero duty as all the other villains were defeated, so Shadow's days were either filled with spending time with Rouge, reading or just walking around the city. He lives in a small house at the edge of the city away from all the noise and the people.

Shadow's Point Of View

I am sitting on the sofa in my room reading a book. Rouge had said that she was going to stop by for a little while so she could see how I was doing. Apparently she feels like something will happen to me if she's not around, so she stops by every day. I didn't mind since it meant she cared about my safety...no matter how annoying she gets. Basically my plan was to read until she got here, but it was almost 11:00.

"Stupid bat..." I muttered under my breath. I was extremely tired as I went to bed late last night. In frustration I slammed my book shut and headed out of the living room towards my kitchen for a drink of water.

As I passed the frame in between the room and the hallway I got an odd feeling I have felt for a long time now, like I was being watched. 'I'm probably paranoid'. And the thought went to the back of my head.

When I got to the kitchen I took a glass out of the cabinet. Shoot! I had forgotten to get the mail today! I know Rouge would be upset if I left the house, even if it was just outside in my yard, especially at night. But it could be important. I sit the glass on my counter and rush out of my front door. I had to do this quickly or Rouge could catch me out here if she was still coming. As soon as I closed the box after getting my mail, I heard a groan coming from the side of my house.

I jumped, almost falling backwards. "Relax Shadow...it's probably a stray animal…" I told myself that over and over, finally getting myself to walk towards it.

As I got closer to the groaning I could make out a dark figure much like my own. He had dark gray fur with blue streaks instead of red. His muzzle was a pale peach. He had on a blue shirt and dark gray pants along with dark gray boots. As a jacket he had a long dark gray trench coat that went to his ankles. He seemed battered like he had been in a fight. He even had a few cuts like someone wanted him to stay dead. Something about him seemed familiar but I thought I must've seen him in the city at some point. I looked at him with sympathy. I know I shouldn't take him but something told me I should.

"Idiot..." I scolded myself as I put his arm around my shoulder and carried him to my guest bedroom. As soon as I laid him down on the bed I heard a knock on my door. I raced down the stairs knowing it was probably Rouge. As I peeped through the glass hole in my door I found I was right.

"Hey, Hon!" Rouge said as she came in without an invitation. Oh yeah, sure, just walk in... After about five steps inside she turned back towards me after I had locked my door back.

"Why do I hear groaning upstairs?" She asked. Shoot...I forgot she had good hearing.

"I was...watching an action movie and the guy got hurt in it..." Great going Shadow she'll totally believe that...

"Oh! Can I watch?" Then she flew off towards the guest room. I'm dead. I ran after her.

When I got to the room, I saw an angry bat towering above the hedgehog I had found outside. I was really worried now. I've never seen her look so angry...

"Shadow, who is this?"

I panicked.

Guess there was no way out of this.

"I...don't know" her teeth gritted in anger.

"What is he doing here?" I quickly told her what had happened. Afterwards she seemed a whole lot less angry at me.

"Shadow...I know you are being helpful but this is dangerous, he could be a killer for all you know." She was right but I had to do this. I stayed put and waited for her to say something. She sighed.

"But...since you're always stubborn I guess we'll have to help him..." At those words I lit up, happy that she understood.

"Thank you." I said.

After that, Rouge and I started bandaging him up. I couldn't help but look at his chest after we took his shirt off. He was pretty muscular, so he was probably a lot stronger than me. I took note of that for when he woke up.

When I felt his head and knew he had a fever, I went into the bathroom and got him a wet cloth to put on his forehead. I let it sit on his head while he rested as Rouge finished putting on his bandages.

When we finished, Rouge and I went to my kitchen. As we walked in, I saw Rouge lean against my counter while I got my old glass.

"I think I'm going to leave now since you've got your hands full already." She said. I simply nodded.

"I'll walk you" I said.

"Wait, I have to use the bathroom!" she said. It seemed more like she forgot something. I sighed.

"Hurry up then." I sighed frustrated at her and she rushed off towards the bathroom in the hall.

As soon as Rouge left I went straight to my bathroom to take a shower. Inside, I got that feeling again. Why do I keep feeling that way?! I took a quick shower because of that.

I left and entered my room to put on some clothes. I winced when I looked inside my drawer. Instead of pajamas all I saw were oversized sweat shirts. I should have known. The stupid bat must have put these in here when she asked if she could use my bathroom. She had been doing that a lot lately. It's annoying and embarrassing! Once she had even tried to replace my pj's with silk dresses! She keeps saying things like this fit me better since I'm a hermaphrodite, but I really hate being one. It's not like I asked for it. Robotnik just wanted to make sure I'd be able to have kids as he thought of me as a son. Sometimes, however, I think Rouge just likes to take advantage of that since I have a girl's figure and she thinks they look cute on me!

Seeing as I had no other choice but to wear them since she took all my pj's with her, I slipped one over my head. I went to my mirror to see it stopped at my thighs. I blushed in embarrassment and I quickly went to bed after turning off the lights. As I lay on my mattress I started wondering about the hedgehog in my guest bedroom. Why did he seem so familiar? I fell into a deep slumber with that thought in my mind.

? Point Of View

I open the window upstairs to Shadow's room and climbed inside. He's already fallen asleep by now. I walk close to his bed and lean in close to his face. He looked so cute this way. I slid a finger down his face gently so he wouldn't wake up. It was so hard to resist the urge to take him now, but I had to wait until it was perfect. It wouldn't be long now though. I smiled to myself as I left back out the window I came in through.

"Only one more day of waiting and he would be mine for the taking." I whispered to myself. I walked away towards my home, a smile on my face, with that thought in mind.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Mephiles' Point Of View

I awoke to a weird feeling around my waist and chest. I opened my eyes. The last thing I remembered was being trapped in a dark void filled with nothing but pure darkness. Now I'm in a room under the sheets of a bed. For some reason I was covered in bandages. I could only guess they were from the battle I had before I was trapped in that void. I no longer felt the anger I had during that battle but now I feel curiosity. It was odd that I was showing emotions.

Then something hit me like a ton of bricks. My form was different. Instead of having crystals I looked like my other form which was similar to a regular hedgehog but the biggest part was that I had a mouth. When I tried to change back to my crystalline form it wouldn't work. Not only that but my telepathy was gone as well so I'd have to use the mouth I was given. Shit. At least I had my strength and my other powers but that was all I had.

I was extremely curious now as millions of questions popped into my head. How did I get here, why am I here, who put these bandages on me, where am I? I figured the only way to answer these questions was to explore.

I sit up feeling a slight sting where my bandages were. Ignoring it I left the bed I was in and looked at a clock on my bed. It was only 6:00 in the morning. I left the room after putting on my shirt and jacket, and looked around to my left was a stairway leading downstairs. To my right were three doors.

I picked the closest to look in. Opening the door I saw it was just a storage closet filled with brooms and other cleaning supplies.

I moved on to the next which was a bathroom with the regular sink, toilet, shower, and tub in the corner. Nothing special.

The last door was right in front of me and was at the end of the hall. I was hesitant to open the door. I could feel someone's presence inside. I carefully opened the door only to see the strangest thing. It was a bedroom. With light red walls and a window on the right side. To my left was a door cracked open so I knew it was another bathroom. There was a dresser next to me on my left and a closet on my right but those weren't the strange part. For in the bed covered in crimson and white sheets was Shadow the hedgehog sleeping peacefully. Not only that but the fact that I thought he looked cute was nerve wracking. I was completely awe struck. He couldn't have tried to help me after I had tried to kill him and he certainly shouldn't look cute to me. Now I had even more questions. I decided I would ask him later after he woke up. So I went downstairs to make some breakfast. First I had to look for the kitchen.

After I had finished cooking I made an extra plate for Shadow. Once I sat it on the table it started to bother me. Why was I doing this? If I tried to kill him in the past why didn't I do it now? I started eating, my thoughts only to be interrupted by someone coming down the stairs. I could only guess it was Shadow.

I watched him freeze as he comes down, out of the corner of my eye. I turned fully towards him and I couldn't believe my eyes. He wore nothing over his legs. I blushed almost dropping my fork. He _**definitely**_ had changed since I last saw him. He was curvy in _**all**_ the right places. He looked down and gasped noticing what I was staring at. He ran back up the stairs with a flushed face. Well this has been a...Interesting morning.

After five minutes he came back fully clothed but he was still blushing, as mine already went away. He wore a red shirt with black pants and black boots. He had a jacket that was black as well that went to his waist. He sat at the other end of the table and started eating his food in complete silence.

"What's your name?" He asked to break the silence. So that's why he had the guts to help me...

"Mephiles." I say. Now I could see the gears turning in his head. That's when he started to panic and he jumped out of his chair. I would too if someone who tried to kill me to take over the world were eating at my table. He actually surprised me with a look of fear on his face. It made me feel horrible for him to be so scared. I remembered that he was always emotionless but now he was showing multiple emotions.

That's when I did the unthinkable. I got up out of my chair, went over to him, and hugged him, my expression being emotionless like always. He was shaking now. "I won't hurt you" I say calmly, hoping that it would soothe him. It seemed to work as he stopped shaking and slowly put his arms around me. I felt fuzzy all over with an odd sensation that enveloped me. I was shocked that I did these things. What shocked me the most was that I didn't want to let go. When he seemed better I stopped holding him with a slight blush on my face and finished eating my food while he did the same.

After he put up our plates, he started asking me questions at the table. Something I'm usually not fond of but I was hoping he'd be able to answer some of mine.

"How did you get here?" He asked. "I thought we had defeated you." I shrugged not knowing the answer myself.

"Why were you wearing that…thing when you came downstairs?" I asked as that was the thing that puzzled me the most. His face turned completely red.

"My...friend had switched my clothes out, so I had to wear it, but I forgot I was wearing them when I came downstairs." He said while fidgeting with his jacket. I simply nodded. It didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it so I carried on with my questions. Seeing as my questions were already, or couldn't be, answered I waited for him to ask me something.

"Why aren't you trying to kill or hurt me?" He asked as if trying to figure me out. His eyes studied me warily, while I answered

"I don't know...I just don't want to anymore." I say as honestly as I could.

"What are you going to do now that you have a chance to start over?" He asked. Stay with you...wait, what! I'm a demon that's supposed to have no emotions!

"I...don't know." I answer. I had to learn what these emotions were.

"If you like... You can stay here... Until you figure it out..." Shadow said almost unsure if it was the right decision. I was completely surprised now. Had Shadow just asked if I wanted to stay?

"Thank you, but why are you doing this?" I needed this to be answered. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Because...I...care..." He said. I felt flattered by his words. No one had ever said that they cared about me. With these things in mind I nodded and left my seat. "

Where are you going?" He asked.

"To look for some books." And I explored his house some more in search for a book that could explain my emotions.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

Mephiles' Point Of View

After a few tries, I finally found a room that had books in it. It must be his living room, since there was a sofa and a few different chairs that face a flat screen TV. On the right side of the room were two bookshelves that went to my waist.

I went to my knees to look for a book that could tell me what I was feeling. My eyes stopped on a book that said " _Human Emotions_." I slipped the book out of its place and took a seat in one of the chairs.

I scanned through the book. Each page described a different emotion. Anger, lust, sorrow, fear... I kept looking until I found an unfamiliar word that seemed to describe how I felt...or at least how I felt whenever I was near Shadow. At the top, was the words True Love. After reading what the rest of the page I remembered having heard of the phrase once though I never knew what it meant.

It says it's a feeling that only comes once in a lifetime and is only for one person. It means that you care for the person, their mind, body, and soul more than yourself and do everything you can to make him or her happy.

I was nervous and angry now. This is extremely dangerous for someone like me. A demon falling in love with a being such as Shadow was strictly forbidden, even if he was immortal. To do this was practically suicide. I resisted the urge to toss the book.

I turned the page and found that there was more on the back. It's a short warning: True Love cannot be denied or avoided, by any circumstances. To do so, could result in horrible consequences.

I was completely frustrated now. If I were to tell Shadow my true feelings for him it would become even more dangerous. Many would try to kill him, separate us, or even take him for themselves which was a risk I couldn't take. I would have to avoid him from figuring out my love for him. No matter the cost.

I took the book to the guest room Shadow let me have and started to leave. I figured I'd go for a walk to calm my nerves.

By the time I got back to the house it was already 8:56 in the afternoon. I decided to look for Shadow since I hadn't seen him almost all day.

It was really hard to ignore the warning the book gave me about avoiding my love for Shadow but I had to so he would be safe.

I went up the stairs, to the door at the end of the hallway. It was cracked open; I supposed to let some light in since the lights were off. I softly flicked the light switch to see Shadow snuggled on top of the bed. I blushed when I noticed he had on one of the sweatshirts again. I quickly made the blush go away ignoring what he wore. He looked like the cutest thing on earth.

I walked into the room and I noticed that he was shivering. I scooped up the sleeping hedgehog into my arms. He looked adorable up close in his sleep. I blushed again as he started snuggling into my chest fur that stood out of my shirt. I had to smile at him. I sat him under the covers of his bed gently, taking care not to wake him up. Then I took the covers and covered him in them in a way to make sure he stayed warm. Afterwards he took the covers snuggling into them.

I simply stood there watching him sleep eventually kneeling down so I didn't have to stand. He looked content as he lay in his bed. 'So beautiful...' I couldn't take it much longer. I gently leaned into his forehead and gave him a small kiss. I whispered goodnight in his ear and slowly left the room.

As I walked into the kitchen I felt a sting of pain in my stomach. I looked down at my stomach, pulling my shirt up. I took off my bandages to see I had almost healed thanks to my regeneration ability. I tossed them into the trash can in the corner since they weren't bad enough to keep them. I must be hungry after missing lunch and dinner. When I turned around, I saw a plate of food on the table, with a piece of paper saying _'For Mephiles_ ' in cursive. I was surprised. To think Shadow would make me dinner when I tried to kill him. I took a seat and started eating.

After finishing my dinner I went to my room and fell asleep in my bed. That's when my nightmare began.

I was in the dark void again, floating in the air. Above me, however, were three pairs of eyes; they were in the form of a triangle, one on top and two on the bottom. The pair on the top was bigger and closed but it still radiated a ton of energy, probably more than mine. The second pair was on to the side of the first and was also closed and showed a miner dark energy. The first pair that was on the bottom was open and had green eyes that radiated an energy not nearly as powerful. The emerald eyes looked familiar but I couldn't place them knowing they weren't mine. Then my surroundings changed to me being in a large room filled with machinery like an old base of some sort and on the table in front of me, was Shadow strapped down so he couldn't escape and a dark blue mist was above him with the same green eyes staring down at him with a wide smile below it. Shadow looked terrified as he stared up at it, trying to wiggle out of his restraints. I tried to fight the dark blue figure but I couldn't move a single part of my body.

"Shadow! Let him go!" I yelled over and over again but the mist never paid any attention to me at all. It then started morphing into a hedgehog with dark blue fur and dark energy surrounded him. A loud laughter echoed throughout the room coming from the figure. Then everything went black.

? Point Of View

This is the last night I'd need to come to Shadow's room and leave empty - handed. These thoughts were in my head as I climbed up into his window to his room and once again kneeled beside him. I was so close. I could do anything to him like this. Especially since the bat went out of town.

I felt my pocket to make sure I still had the note she had left for him on his counter saying she would be gone for a few days. I smiled to myself as I let my hand travel through his quills. I left once again through the night, heading towards an old buddy's house. I had some business with him.

When I reached his house, I kicked down the door, making it land at the other side of the room. In the blink of an eye, I was downstairs in Tails' lab. I saw him whip around and jump, startled at my sudden appearance.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" He asked flabbergasted. I smirked.

"Here to ask an old friend for some help..." Then I formed a dark blue energy ball in my hand.

"Which you _**will**_ do." I stated, my smirk getting bigger every second. I could see him gulp in fear, considering his options.


	4. Chapter 1 Part 4

Shadow's Point Of View

I opened my eyes to see I was in my bed. How did I get here? I couldn't remember when I went to sleep. I had been waiting for Mephiles to return. I must've fallen asleep. When I sat up, I could smell someone cooking. I felt somewhat relieved.

Yesterday I was worried he had left for good. It bothered me that I cared so much when he tried to kill me. Then the memory of yesterday of when he told me he wouldn't hurt me, came back. I felt so foolish. How could I trust him so easily! But I guess if he wanted to hurt me, he would have done so already... I still need to be careful though.

I quickly got out of bed and got dressed, not wanting a repeat of what happened the last time I walked downstairs in my sweatshirt. Afterwards I went into the kitchen, downstairs and saw Mephiles sitting, already eating his food. I took my seat and started eating. It tasted great, as I had never known he could do such a thing until yesterday.

"Where did you go yesterday?" I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"For a walk" he answered emotionlessly. He seemed uninterested…I felt bad for asking.

"What happened to all those friends you had?" He asked.

"We split up and went our separate ways; the only person that keeps in contact with almost all of us is Rouge." He looked at me with a questioning look. I had forgotten he only bothered to learn me, Sonic and Silver's names.

"The bat." He shook his head to show that he understood. He had seen Rouge during one of our battles. Speaking of her, I was starting to get worried. It had been a full day and she hasn't visited or called. If she had come while I was asleep she would have left a note. Maybe she was just busy.

After the both of us finished eating I started washing the dishes while he leaned against the counter. When I finished putting away the last dish Mephiles turned his attention towards me.

"Do you know what happened to Sonic and Silver?" He asked. I had to think.

"I think Silver went back to the future...but Sonic just disappeared one day. No one knew why." I said as honestly as possible. He nodded.

Only moments later, we heard the doorbell ring. We hurried towards the door and I peeked into the hole at the top of my door. What I saw almost knocked me over.

There was Sonic the hedgehog standing outside my door. "Mephiles, hide!" I said while trying to shew him away with my hands. Sonic might not think of him as an ally when he first sees him, so I told him that to prevent a fight. He melted into my shadow until there was no trace left. I had forgotten he had powers over shadows. I quickly turned my attention towards the door and opened it.

"Hi, Shadow!" He said with a smile on his face. He wore Dark Blue pants and a jacket with a white shirt and white sneakers. He had gotten taller and was more muscular.

"Hi...Sonic" I said, trying to be nice, he never really was my favorite. Then he just walked inside and stood to the side next to me while I shut my door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He was looking around my house before he answered.

"Just visiting. By chance, is there anyone else here?" Now I was curious, why would he care to visit after five years and why did he want to know if there's anyone besides us? But I had to make sure he didn't know Mephiles was here.

"No..."

"Good." Then he walked off towards my living room while I followed. When we reached the room, he took a remote of the coffee table in the middle of the room and turned on the TV, still standing next to me.

Then something hit me. How did he know where the room was, much less my house!

"How di- ugh!" In a few seconds he pushed me into the wall, using one of his hands to pin my wrists up. My eyes widened.

"Tell me Shadow, why do you think I'm here?" He said looking straight into my eyes. This was pretty scary for me, we used to be rivals but now that I don't have any power, he could kill me if he wanted to.

"I...don't know..."

"To claim something that rightfully belongs to me."

"I don't have anything of yours."

"I'm afraid your mistaken Shadow...see, I have been watching you for a while now." He smirked. I struggled underneath his grip on my wrists.

"I've noticed how much you've changed over these five years...every time you leave this house people watch you in awe. Even I got drawn to you." He said, lifting his other hand and placing it on my chin.

"And I realized just how magnificent you are..." His voice changed to a lustful tone. "And I'll do whatever it takes to claim my prize."

"You're insane!" I yelled. This has got to be the craziest thing I have ever heard. I let out a slight whimper when he tightened his grip on me with both of his hands. He was going to give me a bruise if he kept tightening his hand.

"Oh I am crazy, crazy for you…" I struggled as much as I could, but I was helpless. He pushed my hands upwards until I couldn't touch the ground at all. Then he gave a forceful tug to my chin, bringing me closer to him.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"No can do, Shadow." He put his face closer to mine, till I could feel his breath on me. I closed my eyes shut, bracing myself, but nothing ever came. Instead, I heard a groan and a thump on the floor. The grip on my wrists was pushed away, making me fall to my knees.

I finally opened my eyes to see, a very pissed Mephiles in a fighting stance and Sonic on the floor. Sonic growled at him and stood up turning towards me.

"I'll be back for you." He smirked at me and dashed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Mephiles looked in my direction.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yes..." It was an obvious lie. I was shaking slightly and a small bruise was on both of my wrists. He must've noticed, since he helped me stand up and walked me upstairs.


	5. Chapter 1 Part 5

Mephiles' Point Of View

I helped Shadow up the stairs to his room, so he could rest. He seemed a little shaken after the recent event that just took place. I however, was pissed. How dare he harass him like that! It took a toll on me not to kill him, but I don't think Shadow wants blood all over his house.

After I sat Shadow on his bed, he still shivered.

"Mephiles?" I looked him in the eyes.

"Thanks...for getting him off of me..." I blushed slightly. I had never been thanked for anything before, but I had to keep up my emotionless act. I nodded.

"Why didn't you do it yourself? You have enough power to do it." Shadow looked down as if ashamed and that's when I noticed that the rings on his wrists weren't glowing anymore.

He sighed, "When we defeated you, all the chaos emeralds including the master emerald lost all their power along with every speck of chaos energy in the universe. Since my entire being ran on it, I lost almost all of my strength till the point that I have less power than Cream and Cheese. Even my shoes lost power since it ran on chaos energy. Without the necessary strength, a simple thief could kill me. That's why Rouge would come every day, to check on me…"

This was new news to me. I never in a lifetime would have figured that the chaos emeralds would run out of energy. Nor that one simple change could leave him so helpless. Now this gives me even more reason to keep my love for him a secret, he could be killed or taken away from me if the wrong person found out.

"Maybe you should take a nap and then go for a walk in the city later." I suggested. He looked uncertain. But he nodded showing that he understood and got under the covers. As I left the room, I turned off his lights and headed off to my own room.

Shadow's Point Of View

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock to see that it was already after 8. I looked out of my window. Maybe I shouldn't go for a walk, since its dark. I looked down to see, I still had on my regular clothes. I guess one little walk wouldn't hurt.

I got out of my bed and walked out of my room, into the hallway. I took a small peak into Mephiles room and saw him sleeping.

I quietly slipped downstairs, outside into the cold air of the night. I should have brought my other jacket. I trailed off in thought as I trudged through the sidewalks of Mobius. It was just so strange that Sonic appeared out of nowhere and attacked me. I was so lucky that Mephiles saved me, but I can't help but feel like there's something about him that makes me feel….safe. I know I shouldn't feel safe around a demon. It's practically suicide to let him into my house! But he was injured and I couldn't just leave him there to die. Now that I think about it, I've felt funny ever since I found him. Do I like him? No, it can't be….how could I like someone who tried to kill me? It seemed like he's changed though, he's been nice to me the entire time so maybe… I shake my head and continue to walk with these thoughts. My mind then traveled to a book Rouge gave me that talked about human emotions. There was a word in there that described exactly how I felt about Mephiles. I just can't remember that stupid word!

Then a sign caught my attention. The lovely dinner. Wait, that's the word that I saw in the book! Love…I must love Mephiles…but how's that possible…I can't tell him. It would only make matters worse for me. He probably wouldn't return my feelings anyway…

I should've been watching where I was going. Without thinking, I walked into the darkest and most dangerous part of the city. By the time I had noticed, it was too late to turn around. Great! Now that I've walked this far I might as well keep going on back towards home. At that moment I was glad I had taken a circled path that led from my house, back to it.

I walked faster, till I could see the end of the neighborhood up ahead of me. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught someone walking behind me. I didn't pay much attention to him, until I saw men coming from all directions towards me. I stopped dead in my tracks. Maybe I shouldn't have left after all.

"Hey Precious! How about you spend some time with us!" The man behind me said. He came so close to me, that I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I was too shocked to speak. What was wrong with me!? The other men around me formed a tight circle so there was no escape for me if I were to run away. I was trapped. One of the men came out of their circle blockade and came towards me making me back away. I yelped when I felt the men from behind me try to grab me. Before I knew it I was covered in hands trying to touch me. The hands either tried to rip my clothes off or grope me.

Eventually they were able to knock me off my feet and pin my arms and legs down. I had whimpered, yelled at them to stop and even tried to bite them to get their hands off of me. I actually thought that I probably wouldn't make it out of this one. As that realization hit me I felt tears start stinging my eyes. All I wanted now was for someone to get me out of this.

That's when I saw billions of dark blue balls of energy form above my attacker's heads. Then everything went black for me.

Mephiles' Point Of View

I was lying down on my bed when I heard Shadow creep down the hallway to my room. I pretended to sleep so he wouldn't know I was reading more of that book I found about the other emotions. He must have fallen for it since I heard the front door close downstairs.

I was a bit skeptical about him going outside by himself, so I followed him by hiding in the shadows and bushes to the side. I know I should have kept my eyes to myself, but every single time I looked at him, my eyes wandered toward his butt. After the millionth time I had to shake my head. If I kept such thoughts in my head I might accidentally reveal my secret to him.

I snapped out of it completely, when I saw a stranger come behind Shadow while he was walking. Something however seemed off about him, like his intentions were not the best. I kept an eye on him, until I saw groups of men coming from the alleys surrounding Shadow from every direction. What in hell did they want with Shadow?

"Hey, Precious! How about you spend some time with us!" The man behind him said. I saw Shadow halt in surprise as the men from the alleys, when they made a tight circle around him. When I found a crack in-between them, I saw them reaching for him, like they found their favorite meal. At some point, they were able to knock him down. I saw them start to touch him all over; they even tried to take off his clothes!

"Hey! Stop! Wait! L-let me go!" he shouted over and over, but they only advanced even more. I was furious. How dare they touch my Shadow! Without thinking I held out my hand and dark energy swirled in it, forming an orb of dark energy. It went out of my hand, over the men, multiplied over every single one of them and struck down into each one. Then they all fell to the ground around Shadow. No I did not kill them. I doubt Shadow would like that anyway, though I'd much rather it after what they did.

I got out of my hiding spot and walked towards Shadow to see him on the ground, probably passed out after they tried to rape the poor hedgehog. His jacket and his gloves were missing and his shirt was jacked up slightly over his tummy. I walked over the men and picked Shadow up in my arms. He looked cute in my arms as I cradled him.

In a second, a cloud of blue mist enveloped me and when it disappeared, we were back at Shadow's house in his room. I moved the sheets of his bed down and laid him in his bed. I then kissed his cheek, running a finger over it lightly. I don't know how long I could keep my secret anymore. The more time I seem to spend with him, the more I want to be with him forever. It was just too dangerous for us. I kissed him one more time on his forehead, before leaving for the night. He must have liked the kiss since he smiled faintly in his sleep. His smile was cute, something I thought I'd never see. It made me smile just to see it.

I turned around and left his room, leaving his door opened just a crack. I went to the room shadow gave me and lay on my bed. I sat the book under my bed again and tried to rest some. It was just so weird that I have all these feelings for one hedgehog. I know that if I stayed with him any longer my feelings would become known rather intentionally or not. I had to find a way to avoid that. Even if it means that I have to leave…..forever.

Sonic's Point of View

I paced back and forth in the old laboratory, which once belonged to Dr. Eggman.

"What is taking so long?!" I yelled at Tails. He had been taking hours to make the base ready for Shadow's arrival.

"I'm almost done…..Finished!" I walked up to the control panel he had just fixed. I marveled at the master piece he had fixed for me. Oh, I could imagine _**all**_ the things I would be able to do to shadow with this. Then I suddenly got upset, remembering the failure I had earlier. I slammed my fist on the control panel, making Tails flinch. How dare that hedgehog intrude!

"Sonic, are you okay?" Tails asked.

I smirked, "It doesn't matter, I'll get him soon, and next time I won't fail, but first I have to remove that other hedgehog." I started to walk away when he stopped me.

"If you don't mind saying, what do you want with Shadow?" he asked. I hadn't shared my plan with him when I made him work for me against his will. I had his leg chained so he couldn't leave.

"Why, to make him mine forever of course, whether he likes it or not." I said. I could tell he was shocked. I continued walking but stopped again.

"I wouldn't tell anyone if I were you." I turned toward him. "Or I'll have to kill you along with that other hedgehog too." I smirked at his terrified expression and then I sped off.

In a few minutes I was in Shadow's room. I leaned by his bed once more and leaned into his ear. "I'll make you mine soon. I promise." I whispered gently into his ear so I wouldn't disturb him. It was almost the perfect time to take Shadow. All I had to do was make sure to take him when that other hedgehog was gone. Something does seem familiar to me about that hedgehog, though. It'll have to wait. Besides, I'm gonna have a new mate soon.


	6. Chapter 1 Part 6

Shadow's Point of View

I panicked when I first woke up, sweating and panting. I had a nightmare that night.

I _**hated**_ it.

I looked around to find myself in my room and grasped my covers on my bed in my hands, still feeling dirty from the savage hands that tried to touch me. I shut my eyes trying not to remember, but a question formed. Who saved me? I pushed the question into the back of my mind for later.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower, when that feeling of being watched came back again. I figured it was because of the dirty feeling, so I ignored it and turned on the warm water, making it steamy so I could relax. When it reached the right temperature, I peeled my clothes of and took a quick shower.

As soon I stepped out of my bathroom, I smelled food from downstairs. I quickly put on new clothes, along with another black jacket and went downstairs, to the kitchen and saw a plate of food on the table. Shouldn't Mephiles be here? I was a bit worried now. Did he leave? "Mephiles!" I called out. No answer. He didn't leave did he? I felt my heart drop in my chest as I left the kitchen, checking the entire house.

The last room I hadn't checked, was the room he sleeps in. I stayed completely still after looking at the entire room. It was empty. I couldn't get upset yet though; he could have just gone for a walk.

I headed outside towards the city and walked every single sidewalk in Mobius, until I came across the same street that I was violated in. It was the only one I hadn't checked. I took a deep breath and started walking, in search of Mephiles.

I was at that same point, when I heard that same hedgehog from behind me, come running out of an alley, towards my direction. I was about to run, until I noticed that he wasn't running towards me but away from something. I could hear gunshots in the alley he came out of. I gasped, when a gang of hedgehogs in black suits came out and shot after the hedgehog that went running away. I hadn't noticed it until now, but he had a familiar mark on his hand. The men in the suits had the same marks on their necks. Where have I seen it before? My eyes became wide when they shot the hedgehogs in his chest and turned in my direction. They shouted something I didn't quite catch and they charged after me.

I ran towards a new direction, in another part of the dangerous street, looking for a place to hide. In this state, I can't fight them and I can't run nearly as fast anymore either. It was my only option. I ran till a saw a big crate at the side of an ally and slid behind it. The men ran past me onto the street at the end of the alley. I sighed to myself and got up from behind the crate. Looking around I saw nothing that was familiar to me.

I was lost and I was heartbroken. Mephiles was gone. I collapsed on the cold, hard ground, tears streaming down my face, my cheeks turning pink.

"He can't be gone, he can't! I…I love him…" I whispered, as I sat with my arms around my knees. It started pouring buckets of rain everywhere around me. As if my life couldn't get any worse. I felt incomplete, he was gone leaving me alone, forever. I sat there, lying on the ground, crying for hours until I passed out from the cold, wet air, however before I passed out, I could have sworn that I saw a pair of dark grey shoes in front of me, and I felt myself get picked up from the ground.

Mephiles' POV

As soon as I woke up that morning, I made a breakfast for Shadow as a thank you and left the house. I had to, before I changed my mind. I knew if I had seen Shadow, I would have wanted to stay. That's just how fast I fell in love with him.

I teleported to the highest building in Mobius and looked for the edge of the city. I finally found a hill, that was right at the end of Mobius. I teleported again there and admired the land before me. It had lush, green grass with flowers of all kinds, decorated all around it. At the side of the hill, was a large tree with pink blossoms budding all over it. Maybe a little rest wouldn't hurt.

I lowered myself down to the ground, at the base of the tree and sat there for a while. I looked up towards a blossom that seemed more unique than the rest. It had fully bloomed and was a richer shade of pink. My thoughts immediately went to Shadow. He was beautiful and one of a kind, there was no hedgehog like him that I had seen before in my entire life. For me that's special, as I've been around since the beginning of the earth, which is very common for a demon. Shadow was once my enemy and now, he has the courage and kindness to take me in. I don't deserve him. I have killed and caused great misfortune in my former years, but I would stop doing all those things, if it meant I'd be allowed to see him every day.

I closed my eyes and thought about Shadow until it was dark outside and the stars shone brightly in the sky. I stood up and took one last glance at Mobius and turned back towards the open plane outside of the city. I was about to transport myself again when I felt a searing pain tear though my chest. It was the worst pain I had ever felt, the pain of heartbreak. Right then I knew it was Shadow.

In a second I had teleported myself to him. I was in an alley, next to a crate and it was raining heavily here under the night sky. Behind the crate was Shadow, shivering in the cold, wet, night air. I picked him up in my arms and transported us back to Shadow's room.

I laid him on his bed and took off my gloves to feel his muzzle. I then kneeled down beside him, letting my hand brush against his face. It was soft and smooth, but damp with his tears. I felt horrible. Had I caused this or was it something else? I was snapped out of my thoughts, when I felt him squirm and he opened his eyes.

"Mephiles?" He whispered. Then out of nowhere he hugs me in a tight embrace, as if he never wanted to let go. I could feel my face turning red. He let go suddenly, as if something was wrong.

"I'm so sorry!" He said, jumping off the bed away from me. I got off of my knees and stood up, so I was next to him. I crossed my arms and made an emotionless face so he couldn't figure out my secret. It was hard though, he had his hand over his mouth, as if ashamed and he had a small blush on his cheeks, but it looked adorable to me. Maybe the book is right. I can't hide my feelings for him, even when I try my best.

Right then and there I made a decision. No matter what happens to us, I will always protect him because I love him.

Shadow's POV

I can't believe I did that. What is wrong with me! Even though I'm happy he came back, I can't just do that to him. I backed up a few paces, to give him some more room to stand. On the last step, I accidentally slipped and felt myself start falling backwards. In a split second, Mephiles caught me, just before I hit the floor. I could feel my muzzle get even warmer. Our noses were almost touching and his strong arms were wrapped tightly around me, to keep me from falling. His green eyes gazed into mine, making my insides churn. He lifted me up, so that I was standing, but he still kept his arms around my waist while my hands rested on his shoulders. His expression changed from emotionless to loving in seconds. He looked handsome, as the moon shined behind him where my window was. He took his right hand and put it on my chin, slowly bringing me closer to his face.

"Mephiles, wait..." Was all I was able to say. It was a bit soon for me. This would be my first kiss.

"Shhhh..." He cooed. He pressed his lips against mine into a strong, passionate kiss. I melted into it, moving my arms so they went around his neck, bringing us closer together. He tasted like cherries and slightly like fire. We stayed that way a little longer, before we pulled away for air. For the first time, I saw him smile.

"I love you, Shadow the hedgehog." He said. I felt my heart skip a beat. He loves me? I smiled as well.

"I-I love you too". He wrapped his arms tighter around me and we leaned in for another, deep kiss. This time, he kissed me with much more vigor and I barley had any air to keep going. He finally pulls away allowing me to get air after a minute or two.

"Meph…" I whispered. He looked at me and smirked at the nickname I gave him. He gives me a small kiss on my lips, before I let go of him.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower… Will you wait for me?" His smirk got bigger as I got a towel.

"Always, Love."


	7. Chapter 1 Part 7

Shadow's POV

After I left him, I went into the bathroom to take my shower, I once again felt like I was being watched only this time it felt like it was closer. I clenched my towel closer to me in my hands, as I got my water ready and sat it on the sink counter, on the side of the room. I waited until steam rose from the tub to get in, after taking off my clothes. As I let the water rush through my quills, I trailed off in thought. Ever since Maria died I thought I would never have the chance to love again. I never thought in a lifetime that a demon would fall for me. I guess life is just filled with millions of surprises. All of a sudden I shuddered, remembering that feeling of being watched again. I rushed to finish my shower and threw my towel on my head to dry off my quills as I got out.

Mephiles' POV

I was lying on top of Shadow's bed, sitting up, when I heard him turn the bathroom door knob. I could feel my heart beating in my chest as Shadow came out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around him. He was gorgeous! I was surprised I didn't drool! He blushed when he noticed me looking at him and I smirked at his modesty.

"C-could you turn around please?" He said as he opened a drawer from his dresser.

"Must I?" He smiled at me.

"Yes" I sighed and turned around, so I was lying on my side, towards the window. I could hear him shuffling around behind me. I REALLY wanted to stay turned the other way to watch, but I wanted to honor his privacy.

"I'm done." I turned around only to feel my face heat up intensely. He was wearing another one of those sweatshirts that his friend had given him. His face was completely flushed, as he tried to tug the bottom of the sweatshirt even lower, as he crawled into the bed beside me. I got under the covers with him and watched him slowly start to settle into the covers of the bed.

He was just so cute to me, that I wrapped my arms around him and held him so his head was tucked lightly under mine. He was so soft, I _**had**_ to kiss him. I pulled his face towards mine and kissed his warm lips, feeling him jerk slightly at my suddenness. He hesitantly leaned in, as if not knowing what to expect and he wrapped his arms around my neck. He tasted so good! It was sweet like candy and so warm, like a warm breeze in the spring. Then his mouth opened slightly. Did he want me to enter? I took a chance and slipped my tongue into his mouth, earning a small yelp from him. I saw his eyes shoot open from my lidded ones as I explored every single inch of his mouth taking in his smell, taste, everything! I could hear him moaning every time I moved my tongue somewhere different. It was like he was instrument, every movement, caused a magical note.

I pulled away panting, after I finished exploring him. He was panting even more than I was. I traced a finger down the side of his muzzle, taking in every detail. His eyes were just so beautiful, with the moonlight shining on them. He smiled and his eyes became heavy with sleep. I once again tucked his head under mine and he snuggled into me. I felt him yawn and fall asleep in my arms, making me drift off along with him.

Shadow's POV

That morning, I woke up once again to a nice smell coming from the kitchen. I got up from under the covers and stretched. I decided to keep on my sweatshirt, while going downstairs this time after remembering him saying that he loved me. That and we already slept together while I had it on. I just had to smile at the thought. I walked downstairs into the kitchen and saw Mephiles setting two plates stacked with pancakes on the table. He saw me walk in and smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful." I felt the heat rise in my cheeks, forcing me to smile.

"Good morning" I took my seat along with him and we ate in silence until I saw him staring at me.

"What?" I asked. He smiled lovingly at me almost as if in a daze.

"You don't realize just how beautiful you are, do you?" I blushed and nodded my head no.

"After you finish eating get dressed. I wanna take you somewhere." I gave him a look of curiosity.

"Where?"

"You'll see when we get there" he said smirking.

"Like a date or something?"

"Exactly like a date." Now I was eager to find out.

After I got dressed, he had teleported us to central park. I was confused.

"Meph, was this where you wanted to take me?" I asked, I've already been here hundreds of times.

"Nope." Then why did he bring me here? Then he offered me his hand.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. I almost reconsidered coming here. What if he was tricking me? But I knew I'd have to take some risks at some point. I blushed slightly as I took his hand and he led me to the edge of the park. This part was right next to the city's forest.

When Mephiles moved some of the shrubs they revealed a small trail that led somewhere inside the forest. I felt skeptical, if something were to happen to me inside, the chance of someone finding me in there were slim. I wanted to trust him though, so I did. He led me deep into the forest and when I thought I saw a clearing, he turned towards me.

"I need you to close your eyes." I closed them and I felt him cover them with one of his hands and used the other to guide me in the right direction. Eventually he stopped me and took his hand off of my eyes.

"Now open them." He said from behind me. I gradually opened my eyes, but what I saw was not at all what I expected.

We were in a field filled with flowers and trees. Wild animals were drinking from a waterfall, falling from a cliff, that fell into a small pond and the ground was covered in grass. There were butterflies everywhere I looked.

"Do you like it?" He asked while hugging me from behind.

"It's beautiful, honestly but why did you bring me here?" I saw no point in showing me this. I could feel him smiling behind me.

"Shadow, I brought you here to show you what you're like to me, inside and out." I gave him a confused look as he stood to my side. He laughed at me. Was it really that funny?

"You said that this place is beautiful right?"

"Yes…"

"Then that's what I think of you." I blushed.

"Thank you." He smiled, took my hand in his and he led me to the pond.

For the rest of the day we talked and enjoyed each other's company at the very edge, of the small pond. Maybe I can trust him after all.

By the time he took me back home, the sun was starting to set. We were at the kitchen table trying to find a way to spend the rest of the day. Mephiles has his legs up on another chair to the side and I sat with my head in my hands, leaning on the table. There just had to be something we could do till we were at least tired! Then I remembered that Rouge had bought me a movie that I hadn't watched yet.

"Meph, do you want to watch a movie?" He smirked at me. Was he planning something?

"Sure, as long as you sit next to me." I blushed and nodded as we stood up to go into my living room.

Mephiles' Point Of View

Shadow and I were watching the movie he had found, for hours till it finally became dark outside. I had my arm around his shoulders so he leaned into me. Earlier, before the movie he put back on his sweatshirt and I had taken off my shirt and jacket so my upper body was completely uncovered. I felt compelled to kiss him, as the night went on. He just looked so amazing! He was looking at the movie, but I was too enamored with him to watch it. Eventually Shadow caught my stare and he turned his attention to me.

"What?" He asked as he leaned closer to me. With that little bit of pressure added on to me, my desire became too much for me to handle. I pulled him onto my lap so he sat on me and kissed him vigorously, letting my tongue slide into his mouth. He just seemed so cute, as he pressed his hands against my chest. He gasped as I took full control over what was happening. He moaned throughout the kiss, only fueling my desire even more. Soon I flipped him over, so his back was pressed against the couch and I was on top. My hands wandered every part of his upper body until they got to the bottom of Shadow's sweatshirt. Before my hands could dive under it, Shadow stopped the kiss and quickly caught my hands.

"Wait!...I-I can't do it yet!" I felt slightly confused and hurt. Why did he want to stop?

"Why?" I ask and it almost feels like he's...trembling? He pushes me to the side, so he could get up from the couch and walks over to the window at the corner of the room. He stands there looking out of the window for a few minutes, before I join him.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" I ask a bit more sternly.

He sighs, "It's nothing" he says, trying to change the subject.

"Well that nothing is enough to make you tremble, Shads" and then I wrap my arms around him from behind. "Just tell me." He sighs again and the trembling subsides slightly.

"Can I just tell you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"That's fine then" I smile as he looks up at me and he seems better. He nods and pulls me to the stairs.

"What?" I ask.

"I wanted to give you something." He says, smiling slightly. He must have cheered up some.

He pulls me up the stairs, to his room. He opens his closet and tells me to sit on his bed. I do as he says and watch him pull out a cardboard box out. He rummages through it eventually pulling out a small, wooden, antique box. It was colored red, blue, black, and dark Gray with gold, intricate designs decorating the box so it stood out from regular boxes and had a shall hook that opened and closed it. The box looked somewhat old but sturdy at the same time. Shadow holds the box in his hands and walks over to me. He takes a seat beside me and hands me the box.

"Open it." He says. I open the latch and the Lid opens all on its own. Inside the box lies a small golden crystal in the shape of a diamond attached to a string like a necklace.

"It was my late friend's necklace. She wore it whenever there was a special event on the Ark." He says smiling at the trinket. He takes out the necklace and unclips the back of it. "But now I want you to have it." Now he stands up in front of me and puts the necklace on me. The necklace is light against my chest fur and I smile at Shadow.

"It's cute Shads, just like you." I smirk at him, watching his muzzle turn pink from my comment. Then he sits beside me and leans his head on my shoulder. I rubbed his back, making him yawn from exhaustion.

"We should go to bed." And he nods. We crawl into bed and we snuggle into each other for the night.

Sonic's Point Of View

I was elated with the plan I had to capture Shadow with. I even made sure that everything was set up at the abandoned base. After making sure that Tails was locked up tight to the wall, of course. I ran through the streets of Mobius. The night helped me to camouflage myself. I smirked as I reached Shadow's house. Tonight was the night I was going to capture him and this time, I am _**not**_ failing.


	8. Chapter 1 Part 8

Shadow's Point Of View

Mephiles and I were asleep until we heard a crash downstairs. The impact of the crash made me jump awake and Mephiles didn't even flinch, as he kissed me on the forehead in a comforting gesture.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a few."

I nodded, "please be careful Meph..."

"I will" and he left the room and went downstairs as I sat up in the bed pulling the covers up so they wouldn't fall.

"So nice to see you again Shadow..." A voice said. I froze at the sound of it as it came from the shadows of my room. Then a dark blue figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Sonic, only he was different; instead of his royal blue fur it was tainted darker, till it was almost the color black. His eyes seemed to glow with darkness and he had black mist swirling all around him, making the room seem cold and dark.

I backed away on the bed using my hands as he walked forwards toward me. "St-stay away from me…"

"Now why would I want to do that? ~" My eyes widened as he was in front of me all of a sudden, holding me in place with his hands on both of my arms. My eyes widened, as he pushed me down onto the bed. I struggled as he tried to keep me there.

"It's rude to run away from your guests Shadow~" Then he jerked me from the bed and made me stand up in front of him.

"Shadow?!" Mephiles yelled from downstairs.

"You just can't be alone now a-days can you? No matter, this time I'm not leaving empty handed." He smirked at me and I felt my pulse get faster, as his grip on me got tighter.

"Mephiles!" I yelled, almost as soon as I did, I heard him run inside the room. As he entered my room Sonic turned me around so one of his arms was around my neck and the other was around my waist.

"So that's where I knew you from! I guess I'll just have to beat you again!" Mephiles got into a fighting stance with a frown, about to attack him, when Sonic stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah~. We wouldn't want anything to happen to this little hedgie now would we? ~" Sonic smirked as Mephiles growled at him. I struggled harder under his grip, but stopped when I felt the hand he had around my waist, go under my sweatshirt straight to my chest fur and he kneaded it with his fingers. I blushed furiously, as my eyes widened and I gasped under the sudden contact. I flinched, when he pulled on it to hard and closed one of my eyes in pain. Out of the other I could see Mephiles' anger in his eyes as Sonic smirked mockingly at him.

"P-Please…make him stop…" I pleaded, as he tugged a bit harshly on my fur, making me become teary eyed.

"Let him go!"

"Nope" In a second, Sonic had me in his arms bridal style on the window sill of my room.

"I'd love to chat but I have some activities planned for me and him." He suddenly jumped out of the window and Mephiles followed right behind him outside. I could feel the cold night air brushing past me making me shiver as Sonic ran all the way to the back of the house. They stopped running once they were in the very edge of my yard that was surrounded by a white fence.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid we're going to have to part ways." I could feel Sonic's mist wrap around us.

"No!" I screamed as I held out my hand for Mephiles.

"Shadow!" He yelled and tried to run towards me. In seconds we were completely enveloped in darkness.

Shadow's POV

When the dark mist went away, I was alone, lying on a bed with red, see through silk surrounding every side of it with an opening at the foot of the bed. The room was decorated to have everything I needed or wanted. The room had a balcony with gold designs framed on its fence. I was awed, the room truly was beautiful but it was missing one thing. Mephiles.

I got out of the bed and walked to the balcony to look over the edge. Outside was nothing like this room. The ground was completely rotten and thousands of weeds were going up the side of whatever building I was in. The trees were bare of leaves and looked black from poison. The only living things that seemed to be down there were the bugs that no one wanted. It was probably poisoned.

Almost immediately after I looked outside, I ran for the door, knowing right away that wherever Sonic took me was not good.

"Where do you think you're going?" I recognized the voice as Sonic's right away and turned around to see him only a few steps behind me. When I tried to open the door he walked up and stopped it with his hand, blocking me from escaping him.

"Why are you doing this Sonic?" I yelled. He only smirked and laughed which made me frown.

"Because you belong to me, of course!" He then started leaning in close to my face. Not liking the idea, I pushed him away and opened the door, running into the dark hall. I ran through and past plenty of doors and I didn't stop until I reached a control room of some sort and immediately recognized it as one of Eggman's old bases.

"Where are you~" I heard him call. I darted around the room in search of a place to hide. Then I felt something tug at my arm from a corner. Having no other way to turn, I chose to follow whatever was tugging me. It pulled me down into a corner blocked by stacks of boxes. I held in my breath, as Sonic walked past me into another hall. I sighed; I don't know what he would have done to me, if he had caught me. Then I looked at the figure next to me, which had tugged me down in here. It was Tails. The kid fox was chained to the wall by his ankle and he was holding some sort of communicator device in his hands messing with it. He was so engrossed in it that he didn't notice me looking at him.

"Tails? What are you doing here?" I asked startling him a little as he put the object he had down. Then he looked extremely guiltily at me.

"I'm so sorry Shadow! Sonic made me help him capture you, so you'd be held captive in this base. I didn't want to help, but he said he'd kill me if-!" I put my hand over his mouth to make him quiet. I may be nicer, but it didn't mean I liked listening to people ramble all day.

"Shhhh, its fine Tails, really." I smiled. He seemed to feel a little bit better, but I could tell he still felt bad.

"You have to get me out of here before he finds me." The kid smiled and held the device he had in the air.

"I can tell Rouge to get some help for us. Is there anyone you know who might help?" I only hoped Rouge would know how to find him. His powers could come in handy, considering if he really loved me.

"Tell her to get Mephiles." The kit looked at me questioningly and then he looked horrified when he realized, exactly who I was talking about.


	9. Chapter 1 Part 9

Rouge's Point Of View

I was on Angel Island for a vacation with Knuckles, when Tails called me to help Shadow and him. I had almost had the Master Emerald, when my communicator rang from my pocket. Sure, it stopped working, but it was still such a beautiful jewel.

I pulled out the communicator and answered the call, making sure Knuckles couldn't see me. Who on earth would call me while I'm trying to steal my prize, and on a vacation no less.

"Hello?"

"Rouge we need help!"

"Tails? What's going on?" I ask.

"-captured...need help...find a blue stripped hedgehog...Shadow's house...ask him to help us!" I could barely hear what they were saying over the static but my ears at least helped me to get what they were saying.

"Hon, who's us?" I ask.

"Me...Shadow...trapped...old base...east from my shop...ask a blue stripped hedgehog for help!...name is...Mephiles...hurry!" Then the communicator cut off leaving me a bit curious. What was going on? I figured that, that hedgehog might be able to help me, but that name just seemed so familiar. I took off flying away towards Shadow's house. All I could do was hope that whoever that hedgehog was, would help.

I was hovering directly on top of Shadow's house. I had already checked inside and no one was there. Maybe he left? I decided to fly through the city. It was hard for me not to change course. My eyes always seemed go find a jewelry store. But I had to stay focused for Shadow's sake. I knew he was a herm and that his power was drained, so his situation was dangerous. I had to hurry and find that hedgehog before he got hurt.

I was searching the streets, when something strange on top of a tall building caught my eye. I flew towards it and saw the exact features of the hedgehog I was looking for. I landed on the opposite side of the building he was on and saw his ears twitch, as if he had heard me.

"Hey, you!" He turned to face me with an annoyed expression, almost as if he had something better to do.

"What's your name?" I had to confirm his name first to make sure this was the right guy.

"Mephiles, now if you don't mind, I have to find someone."

"And who might that be?"

"That's none of your business, bat." I wondered if the person he was looking for was Shadow.

"Would you happen to be looking for Shadow?" Then he turned back around and walked toward me with a glare.

When he was closer to me he started yelling. "Where is he?! Tell me!"

"Relax; we're on the same side! We just have to work together." He looked upset at the idea, but if he really wanted to help save them, then he'd have to cooperate with me.

Mephiles' Point Of View

I hate team work. I had always preferred to work alone and this bat was putting my patience to the test. She was walking in front of me down the side walk to some sort of shop that a small fox owned. On the way she kept talking about jewelry all the way there. I was too busy worrying about Shadow to care about what she was saying. It wasn't until we got to the shop that she actually caught my attention.

"What's so important going on between you and Shadow, huh?" She asked turning east from the foxes shop.

"That's none of your business."

"Then how do you know him?"

"That's none of your business either." I turn away but instead she flies behind me and puts her hands on my shoulders, almost as if she's trying to coax an answer out of me.

"Oh, come on, you should tell me how a hot, strong, gentlemen like yourself got to be soooo close to him in the first place" she says next to my ear. All it did was irritate me even more than I already was. How could she be flirting with me when Shadow's in danger?! It was already 2:00 in the afternoon. He could be hurt or worse by now!? Doesn't she realize who I am?! In anger I peel her hands off of me. Luckily she left me alone and started walking with me to my side.

"I am worried too you know..."

"What?"

"He means a lot to me too. So I don't care who you are, but apparently he must trust you or he wouldn't have asked for your help...so I trust you too." I was shocked, how is it everyone's been giving me a second chance lately? She turned towards me, as if she was looking for an answer and I closed my eyes giving a slight nod. Maybe we _**can**_ work together to save Shadow.

We had been walking for a while until we reached a forest that was east, like the fox said it was. It was corroded and looked old and shriveled in some parts which told me that somewhere inside was decayed or poisoned. Through all the shrubs you could see dozens of traps used for hunting scattered throughout the trees and the ground. Whatever Sonic planned to do to Shadow in there, he did _**not**_ want anyone to reach them. Rouge had already done a fly by and told me that there was an abandoned base in the dead center of the forest. Getting Shadow back was not going to be easy, but I was going to get him back. So after a quick breath, she and I charged into the forest to save the fox boy and Shadow.

Shadow's Point Of View

After Tails sent Rouge the message, I went around the room looking for something that could break Tails' chain. I was searching through a box, when I heard Sonic's footsteps heading right towards me.

"Quick! Run! I'll stall him!" Tails shouts. I stop digging through the box and run into another hallway. As I ran, I could hear Tails shout something at him to slow him down. I truly didn't want to leave him. He's too young to be left alone here. But I had to or something could happen to both of us.

As soon as Tails shouted, I heard a huge bang form the control room and Tails' shouting stopped. I stopped running at the sound and covered my mouth in realization that he might have killed him. I can't stay here and mourn about this, though or the same could happen to me. I felt horrible, as I started running again and I heard Sonic running towards my direction. I was still in my sweatshirt, so I couldn't run too fast or it would fly up. Not to mention that all I had on my feet were white socks.

I heard Sonic speed up and I could tell he had spotted me down the hallway. I turned and saw him only one foot away from me. This was not good. Then he disappeared all of a sudden. So I looked forward and there he was, standing to the side with his foot in my way. It was too late for me to stop when I tripped over him and fell right next to him.

"No, no, no, no, no..." I whispered to myself. He leaned down so his head was above mine.

"Well, well, well, you've actually been trying to hide from me.." All I could do was stare at him fearfully from the ground. All of a sudden he frowned at me.

"Stand up." He commands I slowly start trying to stand, but a hard swing to my rear end makes me collapse again.

"Didn't you just hear me say stand up?!" I was shocked. How could he kick me back onto the floor when he told me to stand up? Then he smirks as of all of this was a joke and pulls on the back of my sweatshirt, forcing me to stand up.

He forces me into his arms, so my hands are on his chest and his arms are wrapped around my waist. I turn away from him, not wanting to look in his direction. In anger he uses one of his hands to turn my face forcefully towards him.

"Why are you so against me Shadow?" He looks at me sadly.

"Don't you know how much I love you? Why don't you love me?" He asks. All of a sudden I feel anger.

"Because I love Mephiles! Not you! If you really loved me then you'd let me be with whoever I wanted! Not force me to be with you!" I yell furiously. In pure hatred he tightly grabs onto my sides. I cringed as I felt his fingers dig into me and he turns me around, shoving me into the wall.

"How dare you...I did all of this for you and this is what I get in return?!" Then he smiles wickedly at me. It was enough to make me shiver and my heartbeat raced in my chest, as my eyes widened.

"I'll just have to show you just who's boss..." He grabs my arm, dragging me down the hall.

"Hey, let go!" I yell trying to pry him off of me. I knew he was going to give me another bruise.

He tugged me all the way back to the room I was in when I first started. Once we both are in the room, he tosses me onto the bed through its silk opening. Then I see him lock the door behind him and a darker lock made from dark energy appears on the lock and shuts itself, and I know I can't get out. I watch him move himself over to the bed and he hops onto it with me.

"This can't be happening!" I whisper, trying to back up off of the bed. When I get to one of the edges of the bed that was covered in silk, I realize that they are glued to the bed and that there was no way to pry it off. I panicked and felt Sonic's hand wrap around the bottom of my leg and pull me down towards him. I yelped, as my head, heavily lands on the pillows and he crawls over me.

"I can't wait to see what you look like under me..." He smirks and I feel his breath on me as he lowers himself onto my chest. Then I jump when I feel clamps on my wrists, forcing my arms to stay behind my head. They just came out of nowhere! I struggle against them and try to move away from Sonic. My attempts were futile, but I had to try. I gasp when I feel him spread my legs wide open. I could see the glee on his face as he looked at what I had under my sweatshirt.

"The rumors are true!" He says as he tries to put his hand under it. Then I feel clamps on my ankles, keeping my legs open for him.

"No! Stop! Th-that's not supposed to be touched!" I struggled as much as possible against my restraints, but it was no use. Thankfully he stopped trying to go under my sweatshirt and instead looked at me.

"Now about that hedgehog from earlier...I believe you said you loved him?" I turned my head away from him but then I felt him force my head back again, making another bruise form on my chin.

"So you do love him...I bet he doesn't even know your feelings about him." That's right! He didn't know we kissed! I kept that in mind to use as an advantage but unfortunately my slight victory went down the drain when he pressed his lips into mine hard.

"Mph!-" I struggled under him as he kissed me but all of a sudden he stopped.

"What is this!?" He yells at me with a furious expression. "Have you let someone else kiss you? Was it that hedgehog you so claim you love?!" I was so surprised, that I couldn't respond to him, but he just laughed for some reason.

"Whatever, by the time I'm done with you, you won't want him anymore." Then he kisses me again. His kiss was aggressive and seemed horrible compared to all the kisses Mephiles had given me. I squirmed in Sonic's grip on me and felt his tongue trying to invade my mouth. I denied him entrance and my voice is even more muffled, as he kisses me even harder. Then I let out a muffled scream of pain, when he bends my tail, which peeks out of my sweatshirt, the bend was enough to break it and I felt a sickening crack curse through my bottom. In my scream, I open my mouth and as soon as I do, he swiftly slips his tongue into my mouth. My eyes widen with the sudden movement and I feel him put his hands on my sides. Then he pulls his tongue out of my mouth leaving a trail of saliva that he immediately slurps up. I pant heavily, as I finally get some air.

Almost as soon as he stops, he invades me again. In one last effort to escape him, I bite his tongue. He pulls away from me in fury. I start to reconsider if biting him was the best option. He then smirks evilly again and I feel his hands go under my sweatshirt. I panic and struggle again, but stop when I feel his hands snake above my underwear. I had to wear them, but at the time I was confident no one would notice! I shook and shivered as his hands went in and out of my sweatshirt, teasing me. I knew my face was completely red. Finally he left that alone, but instead he went even farther up to my chest fur and tugged aggressively at it. I yelped, as tears started threatening to leak from my eyes from the pain from my bottom and my chest.

"Why are you doing this to me?! How could you passably even know or care about what I do or look like?!" He smirked as he pulled on my fur.

"Why? Because I love you and the how...that's my favorite part. I had cameras installed into your house in every room including your bedroom and bathroom." I yelped as he pulled a sensitive part of my fur and I pushed harder against my restraints.

"So I know everything you've done in your home, I even know how you take showers and baths. As a matter of fact, I actually came in person to watch you yesterday morning." I was disgusted by his words. How could a person be so perverted that he spied on them in the comfort of their own home?! He broke my train of thought when he started pulling even harder on my chest fur and he kept tugging at it, until it felt like he was going to rip it off.

"The next time you try to bite my tongue again; I will make sure your punishment is much harsher!" He threatened. I nodded before he actually ripped off my fur and he let it go. He then moved his face back toward mine again. I braced myself for another kiss, but then a loud siren rang throughout the base.


	10. Chapter 1 Part 10

Shadow's Point Of View

When the alarm went off, my restraints came apart and Sonic growled at the door. Then he turned to me and grabbed my wrists making me flinch, as he dug his fingers into my bruises. I angrily thrashed about, trying to escape from his grasp. He pulled me off of the bed, through its silk opening and let me fall onto the floor in pain. My tail had to be broken severely for it to hurt this badly. There were small tears collecting in my eyes from it as Sonic dragged me to the door of the room. The door swung open automatically, probably because he made the security functions react only to him. Before he left the room, he made me stand up on my feet so he wouldn't have to pull me.

He then started pulling me through the halls to an unknown location. After a minute he stopped and turned to me.

"It had better not be that demon from last night that set off my alarm, Shadow!" He warned. "Or else I'll make sure he suffers!" I gasped, as he started pulling me again into another room. This room was much more frightening than the first room. In the dead center was a metal table with clasps for your arms and legs. In almost every spot of the room was some sort of machine, which looked like they had multiple uses. I didn't want to stay to find out what those uses were. I desperately tried to go back the other way, but Sonic pulled me farther into the room and pushed me onto the table in the same position I was on the bed and the clasps closed themselves on me.

"You won't get away with this!"

"And who's going to stop me?!" He spat at me. Then he laughed and turned away from me.

"If I were you, I'd be wondering if it was your 'friend' that set of the alarm." He said and I glared at him only for him to leave the room laughing, leaving me alone in a room full of machines and the noise of the alarm, still ringing in my ears.

Mephiles' Point Of View

Rouge and I had split up to look for Shadow and Tails, after we triggered the bases alarm. I had to find him quickly, so I went looking around the biggest part of the base. It felt like something was following me. I turned my head in one of the hallways and saw a camera centered on me and the lens zoomed in on me, telling me I was found.

I ran down the hall to find Shadow knowing that my time to find him was running out.

"Come on, where are you..." I whispered to myself as I opened and closed doors to search for him. I was getting desperate. What if he had hurt him already or what if he's doing other horrible things to him? I ran faster, with that thought and finally came to the one door I hadn't checked. Now that I was close, I could feel someone's presence inside and slowly opened the door to see Shadow strapped to a metal table, just like my dream.

"Shadow!" I said as I rushed to him. He looks at me startled, but smiles when he sees me next to him. I instantly break the clamps that were securing him onto the table. He rubs his wrists, as he swings his legs over the table, so he's sitting down and I notice him wincing as he did.

"Are you hurt?!" I asked, taking hold of him by his shoulders.

"It's nothing re-Ah!" He yelps when he moves a little on the table, almost causing him to fall off. I hold on tighter to his shoulders, to make sure he doesn't.

"Where does it hurt, Shadow?!" He winces again and sighs. He rubs his wrists again.

"It doesn't matter, besides you need to leave. It's too dangerous for you to stay here." He says. I shake my head no.

"Not without you." I say sternly.

"You don't understand! He could kill you if he finds you!" Shadow says. He suddenly freezes when he hears a voice coming from a shady corner of the room.

"If I were you, I'd listen to him, _**Meph**_ " we both turn to him. I quickly, but carfully pick Shadow up, off of the table, to the side of me.

"What the hell do you want?!" I growled, putting my arm in front of him to protect him. I was sick and tired of this so called hero messing with my Shadow! He chuckled and glared at me with a smile.

"I want Shadow! Now just hand him over and I won't kill you." I felt Shadow step farther behind me and he whimpered, as Sonic narrowed his eyesight onto him.

"Never!" I said and he lunged for me in anger. Not having enough time to doge it, I fly backwards and I have to force myself to a stop and skid close to the wall. When I recover, I see Shadow turned towards me alarmed but with his attention on me, Sonic saw an opening. Until now, I didn't realize he had a small knife in his hand.

He grabbed Shadow from behind and kept him in a standing position with one of his arms around his neck and the other had the knife next to his neck. Shadow yelps, and tries to push him off, but stops when Sonic holds the knife closer to his neck. I stand up, furious at him, ready to attack him.

"Oh no you don't, we've been in this situation before. You move; I break _**another**_ part of this hedgehog's body!" Did he just say another? My mind was made up; he is _**not**_ surviving after this fight. I seethed in anger, trying not to lose my temper. With Shadow so close to him, I could hit him instead of Sonic. I stood my ground.

"Hah! I knew you'd understand! A demon shouldn't mix with a non-demon anyway!" Now it's my turn to smirk.

"Says who?"

"Now you want to get smart with me? Let's see how you like this." The knife disappears in a second. I was dumbfounded, only demons like me are supposed to have powers like that unless they were one or were possessed by one. Knowing he wasn't one, then he'd have to be possessed. But it would have to wait for another time.

He then lowers his hand to the bottom of Shadow's sweatshirt and his hand dives under it. He moved his hand from his chest, down over and over again. Shadow looked frightful, a look I never wanted to see on his face and he yelped, trying to get away from him.

"Stop! Get off me!" He shouted at him. How dare that hedgehog touch my Shadow AGAIN! I growled loudly, making Sonic smile, knowing that Shadow was my weakness. Then Sonic used the hand he had around Shadow's neck to force his head toward his and he kissed him. Shadow struggled in his grip while Sonic basked in the kiss, making sure to make eye contact with me the entire time. I was going to completely lose my temper if he kept it up. Finally he let go of Shadow, but with the lack of air he had, he collapsed onto the floor. My eyes widened as my anger exploded.

"How dare you! You don't love him at all!"

"Oh? And how do you know if he loves you?" He said pointing to Shadow. "After all he hasn't been completely honest with you." What did he mean? I doubtfully looked at him.

"Shadow?..." I said softly. He in turn looked sorrowfully at me and then turned away, putting his arms over his head in shame. Was it what he was supposed to tell me today?

"Since he doesn't seem very willing to tell you, I'll say it. He's a herm." It once again was my turn to smirk.

"I know." Shadow's eyes widened as he took his arms off his head while Sonic glared at me.

"Y-you do?" Shadow said. I nodded and he smiled but it was short lived. Sonic stomps on Shadow rear end and he yelled in pain. Whatever he broke on Shadow was somewhere near there.

"Who cares about what he is?! He's still mine!" I was finished being nice and I lunged forward, sending him flying into the wall, leaving the indent of his body in it while I landed next to Shadow. He jumped right back up and a remote appeared in his hands. He pressed a button and a cage came out of a secret corridor in the wall. Inside, was a yellow fox and the bat that traveled here with me, the both of them barely alive.

Shadow's Point Of View

When the cage with Tails and Rouge inside appeared I was relieved they were alive, but barely. We had to get them to a hospital.

"How about we make it Shadow's choice?" Sonic said, smirking at me on the ground. I quickly got onto my feet.

"If Shadow picks me, he gets to spend eternity here with me and the rest of you get to live. If he picks you, then I will set off a bomb that will detonate in five minutes, which will kill all of us." I was shocked. He really has lost his mind. I really only had one reasonable choice.

"That's blackmail?!" Mephiles argued.

"Not if he has a choice."

Mephiles growled at him. Since I was next to him, I grabbed his arm. He immediately stopped and turned his attention to me.

"It's fine Mephiles..." I said, trying to seem happy.

"Shadow...you can't just give up your happiness to let us live...and besides... the only thing that makes me happy is _**you**_." Then he turns toward Sonic. "And I am _**not**_ allowing you to get taken away from me!" I was almost in tears. No one ever has said such words to me. Then I knew my decision. My grip on Mephiles' arm got tighter, knowing that we'd survive with the choice I had made. Sonic looks surprised.

"Is that your decision?" I nodded and the look on Sonic's face made it seem like he was going to explode. Then Mephiles leaned into my ear.

"Find something that will break the cage. I'll try to delay him." He whispers into my ear. As soon as he finished he and Sonic took off into the air. I ran for one of the machines. It looked like a super computer, so there had to be something on it that could open the cage. Behind me I could hear them battling fiercely with each other. It made it harder for me to work fast with all the shaking and the blasts that went off in the room. Finally, I came across a file on the cage. The password to open it was locked, I couldn't be wrong or I could set my progress back. I guessed it. I typed in Shadow for the password. I thought if he really was this obsessed with me, then maybe I'm the password. My answer was a click from the cage and the bars swung open.

I turned around towards the fighting just in time to see Mephiles punch Sonic in the gut from midair and see him fall to the ground. Was it over? Then Sonic stood up, his head facing the ground. What at first seemed like a whisper, turned into a horrible laugh that echoed throughout the entire base.

"You think you've defeated me! Well guess again!" Just at that moment I see a strange glowing mark on his neck, the same as the ones from the men in the alley. For some reason the mark made me tremble in fear, but not remembering where it was from made it a minor feeling. Then the green orbs in his eyes disappeared, leaving only the whites of his eyes, as he continued.

"There will be more who will try to get that hedgehog! And eventually _**he will**_ have him!" Then Sonic held the remote he had above his head.

"Shadow! Stay with them in the cage!" Mephiles said. I ran for it, kneeled down to Tails and Rouge to tend to them and then watched what he was doing.

"I'll give you a small head start. In five seconds I'll push this detonator button and this entire base will explode." He smiled. "One" he started.

Both our eyes widened, as we realized we were going to die, if we didn't do something, quickly. Mephiles turned towards me.

"When I say go, you have to hold on to Rouge and Tails okay?!" Mephiles yelled to me. I nodded and Mephiles ran towards me. I stayed kneeled by them, as Sonic kept counting.

"Four" he said and Mephiles was a second away from me. As soon as Sonic said five, I felt Mephiles' hand on my back and heard him say go. I quickly grabbed onto them and then everything surrounding me went dark.

Mephiles' Point Of View

I had to teleport all of us to the outside of the forest. The base exploded behind us, causing the ground to shake, as the base crumbled. I didn't realize how fast time had passed, it was already after midnight. To be honest, transporting more than two people is exhausting for me, so I was almost out of strength, especially after the fight with Sonic. As soon as I got everyone to safety, I collapsed on the ground on my hands and knees still conscious. Shadow immediately came to my side.

"Mephiles, Are you okay?" He asked. Gently, he rubbed his hand on my back, easing the minor pain from the fight I had.

"I'm fine." I slowly stand up next to him, and then I remembered that Shadow had a broken bone somewhere.

"Where did he hurt you?" He blushes slightly.

"H-he broke my tail." He says, looking away, as if he's embarrassed. I gently pulled him into my arms and looked over his shoulder. He jumped slightly, but he wrapped his arms around me anyway. I see his tail sticking out of his sweatshirt and gently wrap my hand around it. I felt his heartbeat get faster and he yelped at the pain. I forced energy out of my hand onto his tail and eventually he became at ease. Once I finished healing his tail, I let go of him.

"Better?" I smile.

"Y-yes, thank you...We should bring them to the house first, if you're up to it." He smiled nervously. It was so cute to me I couldn't resist saying no. I sigh, not wanting to use more energy.

"Fine." Then I pulled Shadow into my arms as I knelt down to Tails and Rouge and we disappeared just as the sun starts to rise, signaling that a new day was about to start.


	11. Chapter 1 Part 11

Shadow's Point Of View

After Mephiles and I got Tails and Rouge to my house, Mephiles started healing them, while I took a bath. This time for once, I was able to take a long, warm bath without feeling watched. I threw off my sweatshirt and underwear into a trash can I kept in the corner. I didn't want to keep them as they seemed far too repulsive to stay in after having been touched by Sonic in them. I stepped into the water, I had already prepared and slouched in it, letting it wash off the dirty feeling I had from being with Sonic. I rubbed some soap from a bottle in my fur, making sure not to miss a single spot. Once I was completely clean, I simply laid in the water, until I zoned out entirely.

* * *

I was on the Ark, in the lab room with Robotnik and Maria. I had asked if my genetics had anything to do with me being a herm at all. Maria was dead set on the fact that I'd turn into a girl completely and I was hoping that she was wrong on her theory. We had finally asked Robotnik if he could tell us. He agreed and now we were waiting for him to finish.

We laid on a bench for hours and hours until finally he came out of the lab room. We stood up waiting for his answer.

"Well Maria you were almost right. As it turns out he will have every part of a female as he gets older except the eyelashes, his nose, boobs, and his voice. But of course he would still keep his male organ." He stated.

"So wait, he won't have boobs?!" Maria asked, her eyes wide with surprisment. The doctor nervously nodded a yes and she suddenly started moping.

"Oh man! Now we can't go bra shopping together!" she said giving me a headache, even if I wasn't a _complete_ girl, I still hated what I just heard.

"Well, he will still have nipples under his tufft of fur if that counts..." Robotic sweatdropped as he talked.

"But it's not the same!" She said sounding even more saddened than before. She suddenly stopped when she saw me leaning over into the wall.

"Shadow...?"

"I think...I'm going to be sick..." Then I ran off to find a bathroom.

"Huh? But I thought he'd be happy..." Maria said sadly.

"I don't think it'll ever be easy for him having to worry about his future in such a state."

"Really? I think being a hermaphrodite is awesome! Being able to create a life is a wonderful thing!"

* * *

I finally realized that the water was freezing already and quickly got out of the water, before I got sick. I got my towel and wrapped myself in it, letting it warm me from the now cold water. I walked into my room and since it was empty, I changed into another sweatshirt. This one seemed the comfiest, compared to the rest and I was glad to be able to relax. Eventually, I left my room and headed for the guest bedroom seeing Rouge and Tails resting on the bed, but Mephiles wasn't anywhere in sight. I panicked again. What if he had left again?! I rushed off downstairs and relaxed, when I found Mephiles on the couch. He was resting with his arms behind his head. His eyes opened as I got closer to him and he smiled.

"Morning, love."

Mephiles' Point Of View

"Good morning." Shadow greets back.

"Tails and Rouge are healed; they just need to rest for a while." He nods and he takes a seat next to me.

"Umm, Mephiles?" He asks.

"Yes?"

"How did you know I was a herm?" I smirked.

"Characteristics in behaviors, your tail and other body parts have the same instincts of a female." He looks shocked.

"Oh." He blinks, probably not realizing that detail on his own.

"And if I were to actually have kids...would you hate me?" Now it was my turn to be shocked, how could he possibly think that I'd ever hate him? I turn fully towards him.

"I'd never do that. In fact, I'd love you even more and help take care of them just like a father should." He smiles at me and he surprises me with a kiss to my lips. I put my arms around his waist and pull him closer, so he's once again, sitting on my lap. He suddenly breaks it.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Shadow worried. I smirked; of course he'd worry about me.

"I guess I could use some rest...but only if you sleep with me." I wink at him at the last part and his muzzle becomes scarlet.

"F-fine." He says as we get up and I follow him up the stairs to his room. As soon as we both are inside I lock the door and pull him into my arms. If his muzzle could get any redder, it was.

"Mephiles! What are you-?!" I kiss him before he finishes and he wraps his arms around my neck. I lightly traced my tongue on his lips asking for entrance and his mouth opened enough for me. I slid my tongue in and he moaned, as our we battled fiercely over our dominance. Eventually, I won and explored his mouth, touching every sweet spot I knew of. He shivered and moaned in my grip on him and eventually we had to break apart for air.

"We...really should...go to bed now." He said in between breaths. I nodded and not wanting to let go of him, picked him up bridal style in my arms, making him gasp. I chuckled and carried him to the bed. I laid him in the covers and then I joined him myself. I wrapped my arms around him and we snuggled into each other. Immediately, he yawns from the softness of the bed. He was probably feeling the effects of not sleeping for almost two nights in a row. It was most likely that we'd sleep the whole day. As we lay there together I started petting Shadow's head, making his eyes heavy with sleep. Before I knew it, I heard soft breathes coming from him and the occasional purr, as I keep brushing my hand through his quills.

"Shadow?" I ask. There wasn't an answer, confirming that he was asleep.

"I love you." He murmurs in his sleep and I smile.

"I love you too Shadow..." I whisper into his ear. I watched him sleep for a few, then I realized something that blue hedgehog had said before we left the base

"You think you've defeated me! Well guess again!" Then the green orbs in his eyes disappeared, leaving only the whites of his eyes, as he continued.

"There will be more who will try to get that hedgehog! And eventually _**he**_ **_will_** have him!" He said, looking straight at me. Then Sonic held the remote he had above his head.

Just what did he mean by _he_? Who was it? What ever it was, it would have to wait till tomorrow.

* * *

*One Year And A Half Later*

I feel like the luckiest demon in the universe. Shadow and I are still together and I could never be happier. Rouge and Tails had become great friends to the both of us and we had created plenty of fun memories with each other. Rouge had even introduced me to some of their other friends like Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese and Tails had even started looking for the chaos emeralds again with my help.

At the moment. Me and Shadow were in bed, he had fallen asleep already, but I was still stuck on what Sonic had said when the base blew up.

'Eventually **_he will_** have him' He had said. it still bothered me. But only time would tell. With that thought, I drifted into a deep sleep, only to have that same nightmare I had so long ago, again.

 ** _Hey Guys! Thats the end of chapter 1! I'll get the second started as soon as possible! C:_**


End file.
